Rock Steady
by purples-duckie
Summary: This is another songfic, by No Doubt. It's about H&H. They're in a band to gether, and she likes him, he sorta likes her....Definite lemons coming(sorry, Erika) and, well, enjoy. Please R&R. I need to know now if I suck, so flames accepted.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish to high heaven ( no offense, God) that these characters all belonged to me, but.... no such luck. Kudos to Miss Rowling for her vivid imagination

Rock Steady

_Our love is rock steady_

_rock steady_

_rock steady_

(Hermione's POV)

'He is so hot' I thought, just watching him bent over his guitar. I was falling in love with Harry Potter. That was the first time I realized it, and I didn't try to stop it from going out of control. I just didn't think ahead to a time when my lust might overcome my common sense, and now I know I should have. It might have saved our friendship.

_Love is like a punishment_

_Homegirl here to represent_

_So innocently_

_You seem to come my way_

_While Tinkerbell_

_And cupid play_

I began to watch him everyday after that, and believe me, not only was he hot at band practice. He was just so- (dare-I-say-it)_ sexy_. And I couldn't get over it. Those eyes. Oh, the eyes. It was contagious. It all started around fifth year, when he got serious about his music and I got serious about my singing and Gin got seriously obsessed with Dean, and a lot of other things. Ron was feeling seriously left out, so we formed a band. Just like that. It was actually his idea, I think, and a good one at that.

I knew for a fact that Ginny still had feelings for Harry, so I hesitated to tell her. Our first gig was at the Yule Ball, when we played our first song, "Defeated". With me wailing into my mic, Harry strumming away, and Ron beating the crap out his drumset. And Ginny swooning in the front row. It was just so incredible. The lights, the crowd, everything. And as I sang out the first line, the butterflies disappeared, and I knew it was where I belonged.

_They sit there_

_And they laugh_

_I sit here and _

_I can't believe my_

_eyes_

_If only_

_I'd last_

_But we're too human to see_

_The way we'll agonize_

( Harry's POV)

She was beautiful, and she was friendly, and she was-great. But only as a friend. I had never thought of her as anything else until she brought it up. And even then, I have to admit it actually freaked me out a little. I even started to like the idea a bit. When she pounced on me, I was willing, but I certainly wasn't ready. If I had been, I wouldn't have hurt her the way that I did. But the past is in the past and now she wants nothing to do with me. That's the thing about chicks. You can't ignore them, but you can't smother them. I know only a few guys who've gotten through a relationship without getting told off, and they're gay.

When she first told me how she felt, I swear I thought she was kidding. So I laughed. And she ran away crying. I couldn't figure out why the Miss Know- It-All who acted like the mom I never had was suddenly confessing to me that she loved me passionately. And it was scary, too. And something to make me think until my brain hurt like hell. Literally.

_A real love survives_

_A rock steady vibe_

_A real love survives_

_A rock steady vibe_

Ron was no help. He thought _I_ was kidding. He was pissed off for a while, and it made me mad that he was mad, and the whole thing escalated out of our control and it ended in a fight in the mud. But that's another story.

It was actually mostly his fault, considering that he never told me how he felt about Mione, so I had no idea how he'd react to the fact that she fancied me. After I assured him it was the gospel truth, he just exploded in my face. I mean, red face, angry gestures, lung- painful yelling, the whole enchilada. And the effort of trying to hold in what I wanted to say to HIM, well, I'm sorry to say that I blew up, and screamed over him, and said such hurtful things that I never meant to say that he shut up and his face got all screwed up and I think honestly he was about to start crying. We made up, eventually, but I can't ever forget the time when I felt like I'd lost both my best friends.

Please R&R!!!

I love you.

-Supah Chic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish to high heaven ( no offense, God) that these characters all belonged to me, but.... no such luck. Kudos to Miss Rowling for her vivid imagination

Rock Steady

_Our love is rock steady_

_rock steady_

_rock steady_

(Hermione's POV)

'He is so hot' I thought, just watching him bent over his guitar. I was falling in love with Harry Potter. That was the first time I realized it, and I didn't try to stop it from going out of control. I just didn't think ahead to a time when my lust might overcome my common sense, and now I know I should have. It might have saved our friendship.

_Love is like a punishment_

_Homegirl here to represent_

_So innocently_

_You seem to come my way_

_While Tinkerbell_

_And cupid play_

I began to watch him everyday after that, and believe me, not only was he hot at band practice. He was just so- (dare-I-say-it)_ sexy_. And I couldn't get over it. Those eyes. Oh, the eyes. It was contagious. It all started around fifth year, when he got serious about his music and I got serious about my singing and Gin got seriously obsessed with Dean, and a lot of other things. Ron was feeling seriously left out, so we formed a band. Just like that. It was actually his idea, I think, and a good one at that.

I knew for a fact that Ginny still had feelings for Harry, so I hesitated to tell her. Our first gig was at the Yule Ball, when we played our first song, "Defeated". With me wailing into my mic, Harry strumming away, and Ron beating the crap out his drumset. And Ginny swooning in the front row. It was just so incredible. The lights, the crowd, everything. And as I sang out the first line, the butterflies disappeared, and I knew it was where I belonged.

_They sit there_

_And they laugh_

_I sit here and _

_I can't believe my_

_eyes_

_If only_

_I'd last_

_But we're too human to see_

_The way we'll agonize_

( Harry's POV)

She was beautiful, and she was friendly, and she was-great. But only as a friend. I had never thought of her as anything else until she brought it up. And even then, I have to admit it actually freaked me out a little. I even started to like the idea a bit. When she pounced on me, I was willing, but I certainly wasn't ready. If I had been, I wouldn't have hurt her the way that I did. But the past is in the past and now she wants nothing to do with me. That's the thing about chicks. You can't ignore them, but you can't smother them. I know only a few guys who've gotten through a relationship without getting told off, and they're gay.

When she first told me how she felt, I swear I thought she was kidding. So I laughed. And she ran away crying. I couldn't figure out why the Miss Know- It-All who acted like the mom I never had was suddenly confessing to me that she loved me passionately. And it was scary, too. And something to make me think until my brain hurt like hell. Literally.

_A real love survives_

_A rock steady vibe_

_A real love survives_

_A rock steady vibe_

Ron was no help. He thought _I_ was kidding. He was pissed off for a while, and it made me mad that he was mad, and the whole thing escalated out of our control and it ended in a fight in the mud. But that's another story.

It was actually mostly his fault, considering that he never told me how he felt about Mione, so I had no idea how he'd react to the fact that she fancied me. After I assured him it was the gospel truth, he just exploded in my face. I mean, red face, angry gestures, lung- painful yelling, the whole enchilada. And the effort of trying to hold in what I wanted to say to HIM, well, I'm sorry to say that I blew up, and screamed over him, and said such hurtful things that I never meant to say that he shut up and his face got all screwed up and I think honestly he was about to start crying. We made up, eventually, but I can't ever forget the time when I felt like I'd lost both my best friends.

Please R&R!!!

I love you.

-Supah Chic


	3. The REAL Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about what happened in the last Chapter. It was actually supposed to be this one, but(shrug shrug) I don't know what happened.

(Hermione's POV)

I have to admit to a time when I sank so low that I became his personal stalker. That was a time when I was so desperate that I had to se him. My eyes were hungry for even just a glimpse of his perfect shape. That point in time lowered my self-esteem a lot because Ginny kept lecturing me about how that inferred that I couldn't get a guy any other way. I remember going into a tirade of fervent Yiddish after she said that.

_Steady now,_

_Stop rocking it._

_It's a delicate environment._

_Retired but sleeping_

_Is a Shanti love_

_Be careful now,_

_Don't wake it up._

I had never been a self- conscious person, not even in third-year when I had a crush on Draco Malfoy. But now all of a sudden I thought my teeth too large, my breasts too small, my hair too frizzy, my clothes too baggy. I grew, eventually, and a confrontation with Malfoy took care of the teeth. I began using Spell-o-gel to turn frizz into curl, and my mother helped me rebuild my wardrobe. I was a new me.

Unfortunately, at the same time that I became all new and improved, Harry was supposedly under a lot of pressure. He was falling behind in all his classes, and rather than take charge and tutor him like the bossy, stuck-up person everyone knew so well, I found myself failing tests and exams on purpose, falling back to his own slow pace. I sank to his level. Everybody wondered what was going on, and I just shrugged it off. I didn't want him to feel intimidated.

_It's never gonna last_

_It's never gonna make it back_

_Alive._

_So now can we relax_

It's just a really lucky thing that I had my Sunburst there to keep me company. Every time I felt lonely, I plugged in the amp and killed the strings, basking in how good it felt that I had an instrument nobody else could stand. I could make beautiful noise. Eventually, the dorm room would empty, and I'd end up feeling even more lonely than before, and I'd break down and cry. But then I'd start all over again, and I'd get this feeling of inescapable adrenaline running through my body. And it was better than any kind of drugs because I could control it. And that was a big deal for me then.

I'm still working on Harry's POV, but mom's about to kick me off........

Love ya

- Supah-Chic


End file.
